If Cupid was a Ninja
by pokecutie
Summary: A trainer has jumped out of retirement and left some of her pokemon at the ranch she previously settled down in. Now left alone in the house, the pokemon find matches with one another, all thanks to one pokemon in particular.
1. Goodbyes and Chores

Pokémon used in this story belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc. Words in italics are either a character's thoughts or words being stressed so pay attention as you read. If you're not 18 years old or older, then don't read this story since it'll have sexual scenes in it.

One more thing. This story was requested by Rated L for Lemons.

* * *

If Cupid was a Ninja

Chapter 1 - Good Byes and Chores

A brown-haired girl sat on her room, packing her clothes into a duffel bag, eagerness and anticipation clear on her face. This girl's name was Catherine, and she was getting ready to go on a journey. To be exact, her second journey.

Catherine had already traveled throughout the Kalos region, obtained eight gym battles, and challenged and conquered the Elite Four. Once all of those goals were met, the female pokemon trainer retired and settled down in a ranch a little far off into the countryside. Of course, the brunette took her pokemon with her.

Everyone there lived a peaceful and content life on the ranch. However, eventually, Catherine grew bored of this type of lifestyle. As a result, she was preparing for another journey, this time with her lesser-used Pokemon and her boyfriend, Kunst.

After a while, she finished packing. She lifted up the bag and carried it with her to the front door. Along the way, the trainer who was jumping out of retirement yelled throughout the house. The Pokemon inside heard her, and went to get the others outside. Soon, everyone, pokemon and trainer, gathered together outside the front door. Having placed the duffel bag down, Catherine personally said good-bye to each one of her pokemon.

The first personal farewell exchange was in the form of a hug and was with a small, brown pokemon with a skull covered head, a bone club in his hand.

"Bye, Grank! Be sure to always be the great warrior I know you are!"

At that, the Marowak smiled widely, raising the bone club in one of his hands, then softly pounding on his chest with the other, nodding his head.

Catherine giggled and moved on to the pokemon beside the Bone Keeper Pokemon. This pokemon was a four-legged canine with shaggy, black fur. The Mightyena smiled and wagged his tail as he got his hug.

"I'll see you again when I get back, Marx. Please don't forget about me," the brunette somewhat pleaded. Then, still with a smile on her face, Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head once she noticed the Bite Pokemon had shifted his attention to a dandelion on the ground.

Catherine moved onto the next pokemon, telling her, "His attention span is just as lousy as ever. I'll be counting on you to keep an eye on him, Ginger." She then hugged the Girafarig around her neck.

The Long Neck Pokemon had pink spikes on her long neck as well as brown spots on the yellow front half of her body and a yellow spot on her brown back half. The expression on her tail was still as Ginger nodded in agreement and stomped her hoof in determination. The girl smiled, "I knew I could! Bye, Ginger!"

At that, the brunette moved to the side to face a semi-legendary she had caught at the Sea Spirit's Den. "Ok, Chilled, I want you to be tolerable to everyone here while I'm gone. You and I both know how often you brag and, even if I don't understand a Pokemon's language, I can still get that you brag. A lot."

The Articuno could only grunt as he looked the other way. The blue bird with the long, wavy tail and matching-colored head feathers had a very proud nature, always strutting about with spread wings. It had always annoyed everyone else. Except that is, for one, who stood next to the Freeze Pokemon.

Catherine hugged Chilled before moving on to the next pokemon. "I'll miss you like I will everyone else, Chilled. So bye!"

She stopped in front of a Xatu. "Good bye, Sapphire. You be sure to have lots of fun while I'm gone."

The mostly green Mystic pokemon with black and red tipped white wings chirped happily in response. The brunette hugged Sapphire before again moving to the side.

Catherine had stopped in front of a yellow and green insect-like pokemon covered in leaves. "I'll see you later, Dandily. Continue making nice clothes." The Nurturing Pokemon nodded and hugged her.

The would-be again traveling trainer turned her attention to a red and black pokemon covered in blades. Catherine thought of what to do since a good-bye hug wasn't exactly an option. The Bisharp knew that and so she held out her hand, which was free of sharp edges. Catherine took the hand and shook it, apologizing as she did so.

"Sorry that I can't quite hug you the same way I can everyone else, Ran, but good-bye all the same."

Ran simply grunted and shrugged, having let go of her trainer's hand. Then Catherine hugged the last pokemon waiting in line. This pokemon was an orange and white simian-like pokemon with yellow, round things on various parts of his body, blue digits on his hands and feet, and a flaming head.

"Bye, Ignik! You be absolutely sure to help Tomoe take care of the house and everyone else, ok?

The Infernape nodded to show he understood, although he couldn't help but think he'll be doing all the work in maintaining the house and looking after everyone. Additionally, even if no one said it out loud, they also thought similarly as Ignik. Tomoe was always sneaking around and hiding, which leads to everyone except their trainer to think she's irresponsible.

Everyone had noticed Catherine looking around in her surroundings, no doubt trying to find Tomoe. It seemed like the brunette succeeded, judging by the smile on her face. Catherine raised her hand up high and shook it wildly.

"Bye, Tomoe! I'm leaving you in charge of the ranch, the house, and everyone in them! I'm counting on you!"

From where Catherine could see, there was a figure in a tree in front of the house. That figure, Tomoe, waved good-bye back.

All the pokemon looked over to the tree, hoping to get a look at Tomoe. However, she left moments before they rested their eyes on the tree. Some of the pokemon groaned at having missed the stealthy female. They then heard Catherine when she called out to them.

"Don't let it get to you, everyone! You know how Tomoe is, being sneaky and all! I probably only found her simply because she wanted me to. And don't worry; I have faith in Tomoe so you should, too. I would know because she was my starter, after all."

The pokemon were only somewhat assured by that, except for Marx, who, at that moment, took notice of a cloud in the sky.

Catherine once again raised her hand and shook it, now waving good-bye to all of her pokemon. They waved back, watching their trainer leave to meet her boyfriend somewhere in a town some distance from the ranch.

Once they couldn't see her anymore, the pokemon went back inside the house. Before anyone could go anywhere, Ignik made an announcement, "Before any of you go off to have fun, you all need to do your chores, like how Catherine planned it."

Some of the pokemon groaned and complained.

"I don't want to hear it," the Infernape insisted. "Our trainer wanted the house to be taken care of as well, not just us. Catherine may be away but her rules still stand. We already talked about who does what. So now get to it."

With no further argument, the pokemon went off to do their assigned tasks of various cleaning. Except for Ran, that is. Although, ordinarily, she would sweep the floors like she was supposed to, but there was something she wanted to do more: training before she challenged Ignik to another battle today.

So Ran looked around for someone who would take over for her. Luckily for the Bisharp, she managed to find Grank, broom and dustpan already in metallic hands.

Grank was about to go outside to mow the lawn, where a push lawn mower was waiting for him. Before he could, though, Ran called out to him.

The Marowak, upon seeing the Sword Blade Pokemon, asked, "Hey, Ran. What's up?"

"You're just the pokemon I wanted to see. Hey, I gotta go do something urgent so I'm gonna need you to take over sweeping for me. Can I count on you?" The Bisharp held out the cleaning tools for him to take.

Being the friendly soul he was, Grank took them and nodded his head, "You sure can, Ran. You'll be _floored_ by the amazing job I'm gonna do!"

Ran emitted a soft groan, not amused by the Bone Keeper's rather lame joke. She headed off, saying, "Thanks, Squirt! I'll see you around!"

At that, the Sword Blade Pokemon left, reaching a part of the ranch where she wouldn't be seen when all the other pokemon were doing their assigned chores.

As for Grank, he got to sweeping immediately. After a while, the Marowak eventually came across the restroom. Inside it was Dandily, who was busy cleaning said room. Since the door was wide open, the Leavanny eventually noticed her ground-type friend.

"Grank? What are you doing sweeping? I thought you were in charge over maintenance of the ranch outside."

The Bone Keeper Pokemon looked up, saw her, and responded, "Well, Ran said she had something important to do and needed me to do it for her."

"Oh, really? How about I help you?" The Nurturing Pokemon offered.

Grank shook his head. "No, Dandily, you're cleaning the bathroom, aren't you? I can't distract you with this."

"It's fine. Really. All I have to do is clean the bathroom and the kitchen. Taking care of the ranch is a lot more work. I should help with sweeping the floors, at least."

At that, Dandily took the dustpan and placed it next to the pile of dirt, dust, and other things on the floor as she crouched down. The Marowak smiled at the Leavanny's offered help and took it, shoving the pile onto the dustpan.

As the two continued sweeping and collecting discarded matter from the floor, the Bone Keeper Pokemon had a little chat with his leafy helper.

"So, what are you looking forward to doing today once you're done with your chores?"

The Nurturing Pokemon replied, "Making more clothes from leaves, of course! I have some ideas for clothes I want to make for everyone."

Grank smiled, "That's great. I look forward to wearing them as I practice my moves."

The Leavanny smiled back, "The moves you use for battles or the fancy bone-throwing tricks you like to use?"

"The bone-throwing tricks," the Marowak responded proudly.

Dandily eyes grew wide and shiny, "Oooo, I love seeing you practice those! Do you mind if I watch?"

"Of course not. Wouldn't be much point to it if there wasn't an audience."

"Let's hurry and finish this, then. I can't wait now!"

As the two laughed and continued talking, Ginger was watching from a distance in the hallway, feeling a little envious of how much fun they had when conversing with each other.

_I would love to talk with Marx like that, if only he could actually pay attention long enough for it. Though we would have intelligent conversations instead of idle chit-chat then. Hey, now that I think about it, since I'm supposed to keep Marx focused, where is he?_

Looking all around her, the Girafarig found the Mightyena in the family room, looking closely at the designs on the carpet.

Groaning in frustration, the Long Neck Pokemon stomped into the room, yelling at the Bite Pokemon, "Marx! It doesn't look like you're picking things up and putting them away! Is it going to kill you to stay focused?"


	2. Heading Outside

Hey, everyone, if you're still reading my works. As always, the things I got to say is just optional for you to read, although I'm hoping some people would wanna read this.

First off, I'm still around and I've still been working on my stories. But I got a whole bunch of stories I've been working on in their planning stages. About 72. I know, I'm nuts. And these 72 stories are stories I wanna complete while I'm still alive. There's tons more and I lost count at 700. Inspiration struck me a lot, just so you know.

Second, I really appreciate hardly getting responses that say the readers want to update stories soon, meaning I don't feel rushed or harassed. I may have gotten one or two; honestly, I haven't checked lately. Point being I like how you guys are willing to wait for me, regardless of how long I've been taking.

Third, I wanna finish all the not-complete stories and there were some new ones I wanted to do, though I'd get to that when I have less to do on fanfiction. For anyone who wants to know and then state their opinion, I'd want them to, though I'd want it in the PM box than public reviews. To me, public reviews should be consistent of people's opinions on a story as well as criticism to help me improve a story and/or overall writing and the PM box is for discussion stuff. Anyways, I think I'll describe the stories I wanna write in the future at the bottom so you won't be held up too long at the top. After all, the paragraph below is kinda lengthy enough as it is.

Finally, I'm really sorry for Ricardo's behavior in Star in His Life. I'm also sorry for the blatantly obvious turn of events so Zorra can finally have some goddamn leverage. For the former, I clearly read way too much manga for my own good and I learned after posting the chapter that Japan is more accepting of the Bastard Boyfriend kind of character than America would. Not that I intended Ricardo to be all that bad. At least not so bad that it would be better for Zorra to abandon him the first chance she gets. As a result, I had to turn the story around with the, again, obvious turn of events so Zorra can finally have some goddamn leverage. Honestly, I don't like that I took such a predictable direction and it was because I got carried away with making Ricardo unbelievably possessive. Well, I'm learning to lean away from freaky shit like that although I'll still have my admittedly weird-ass tastes in relationships depicted in stories, such as one person being rather dominant and forceful over the other. While I love that people like to read my work, I'd love it even more if I can still write things I like myself. I'd also love if you all were as understanding as you've been patient and it would also be very much appreciated like how I do your patience. Additionally, I'm not against the softer and more normal kind of relationships. If anything, I think real life should consist more often than not of softer and more normal relationships. Not to mention that, even with the strange relationships I like writing about, I still want to make that love is genuinely there and it's truly mutual on both halves of a relationship or that it will become that way over time. I'm not truly into the Bastard Boyfriend thing. I just messed up when writing about Ricardo and Zorra. Again, I'm sorry for that.

Well, that's enough I wanted to say so you can get to reading now, provided you went through the trouble of reading everything above first.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Heading Outside

"Marx, you're not supposed to look at the carpet. You're supposed to be throwing away trash and putting away things. Now come on, get back to work!" Ginger exclaimed, nudging at the dark-type canine's shoulder.

However, Marx, despite having noticed the psychic-type giraffe, responded merely with speaking of a philosophical quote. "Have I had two roads, I would have chosen their third."

That served to confuse the unfortunate Girafarig. "What does that even mean? Wait, I think I heard it somewhere before..."

Then the Long Neck Pokemon realized she was getting off track, something of which she mentally berated herself over. She looked around for her shaggy-furred friend, seeing that he shifted his attention to some flowers on a windowsill.

"Come on, Marx! Get to work! Right now!" Ginger exclaimed, irritated.

In the meantime, Sapphire was rushing upstairs, cleaning supplies in her wings. She ran to one of the bedrooms and stopped in front of a window. The green bird set down the cleaning supplies on the bed next to her and opened the window, now face to face with a blue bird.

"Well, I got the stuff to wash the windows! Are you ready?"

"No, I don't think so and I don't think I ever will be. I just think washing windows to be beneath me. Alas, one must do undesirable things to survive. To put it simply, just give me the damn squeegee," the Articuno responded.

"Okay then! Here you go!" exclaimed the excited Xatu, doing what she was told. "At least we'll be doing this together. Doing a chore with a friend is waaay better than doing it alone."

"Yes, well, I'll admit that your company is enjoyable. More enjoyable than anyone else here, that much is certain."

"That's sweet of you to say. Oh, but I have to close the window now so we can clean both of its sides. Do you mind if I set up a telepathic link?"

"Of course not."

And so the Mystic Pokemon closed the window and instantly linked her mind with her glossy-feathered friend's. She started the conversation first, the mental exchange going back and forth between the two birds.

_You know, you may not like washing the windows but you're so cool when you're doing it. I mean, not every flying pokemon I know can use a squeegee with their feet like you do._

_ Well, it's only natural. Yes, it's mainly because I have to fly using my wings to clean the outside of the windows but this just goes to show how amazing I am, being able to make even my feet into something with purpose!_

_ That is amazing. Hey, you know what else is amazing?_

_ Would that be myself?_

_ Well, there's that, but I was thinking of the feeling of soaring the skies. If it's not too much trouble, do you want to join me in flying sometime today?_

_ Well, I suppose not. At least by then I wouldn't have this accursed thing in my foot._

_ Oh, come on, cleaning isn't the most horrible thing in the world._

_ If there's anything I would love to keep clean on a regular basis, it would be my gorgeous, glossy feathers._

As the two were conversing, Tomoe was hiding in the shadows, just checking on how they and everyone else was doing. Although Tomoe had to inform someone of Ran neglecting her chores. She looked for the one she believed was right to solve the problem.

Luckily, the Flame Pokemon of the group was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for everyone, thanks to having human-like hands. There were many vegetables littering the counter, leaving just enough room for cutting them up. After having raised said vegetables, he turned around to go get the cutting board and knife but found that a portion of the food was gone.

Irritated, Ignik put the items down on the counter and shouted, "Tomoe, what you took were ingredients for dinner tonight! And I know it was you because, out of everyone who lives here, only you would be capable of swiping this many vegetables while I have my back turned just to get a couple items, especially without me noticing it or hearing it happen. Now tell me. Where are they?"

At that, the Infernape heard a sound coming from near a door in the kitchen leading outside to the ranch. He recognized this as Tomoe answering his question, despite her not actually saying anything. The fiery primate went over to the door, only to hear something going on outside.

_That sounds like a lot of effort put into doing something you've done many times in the past, Grank. As big as the ranch is, it's never been that much of a problem for you before…_

Curious, the Flame Pokemon opened the door and walked through, taking a look around outside. It didn't take long before seeing someone other than the Bone Keeper Pokemon there.

"Ran! What are you doing outside? There's no way you finished sweeping the floors this fast!"

"Uh, yeah, there is," the Bisharp remarked. "I'm out here right now, aren't I? Now, leave me alone until our rematch. I'm busy practicing."

"No, I won't. And where's Grank? He's supposed to be mowing this ranch right now. You know, the very same ranch you're practicing on?" Ignik questioned.

"Maybe he's busy with something else first. Who cares?"

"Busy with- Wait, did you trick Grank into sweeping the floors for you? That's not fair, Ran!"

"Oh come on! I need to practice! Now leave me alone, already! Unless, of course, you want a rematch now…"

"Oh, for the love of- You're not gonna relent until you get this rematch, are you?"

"No," the Sword Blade Pokemon put in bluntly.

That was the last straw for the Infernape. He marched over to the blade-covered slacker and, hitting at the right area, used Mach Punch on her.

Ran was curled up in a fetal position and was immobilized thanks to the hit. Soon, she got up and gave the fiery primate a piercing glare.

"What the fuck, Ignik? Does this mean you wanna fight? You coulda just said so instead of pulling that cheap shot." The Bisharp got up and into position, ready for battle. "Let's do this."

The Flame Pokemon, though, merely sighed. "I was hoping you'd get to sweeping the floors after that Mach Punch. But if I really have to beat the crap out of you in order for you to get back to doing your chores, then fine." He got into position, too, just as ready for battle as his opponent. "Like you just said, let's do this."

* * *

So hey, everyone. For those who are still interested by the end of this chapter, then I will list my ideas for stories that I'd like to make real, albeit through the internet. If you want, you don't have to read all these; for you, it can be just be ones that catch your interest. But, if you're gonna read even some of these, then I consider it important you read the very last paragraph, too.

1) A sequel story to Mega-Sized Love. Hell, I developed the idea at the last chapter. And Arthur's mother would be a major character in that story, too.

2) A sequel story to Looking for Heaven. Actually, two sequels. I guess. Ya see, I got a review for Looking for Heaven saying that it had a rather abrupt ending and Angel was something of a flat character and I wanted to fix that, especially after getting opinions from other people I knew. So I'd write about Angel's life in the pokemon sanctuary and her self-assigned job of looking after little Renee, who'd be as old as a toddler. I also had the idea of making a story where Renee was all grown up and had her own adventure. Maybe even meet some of her crazy-ass relatives from both her parents' sides.

3) A story with a rating lower than rated M. I had an idea of the basic pokemon journey of a pokemon trainer. Beginner gets a pokemon, travels a region, collect even more pokemon beats the bad guys, compete in the league and/or take on the elite four. And I was gonna do a continuation about a different pokemon trainer basically doing the same things, although I'd make the characters different, including the bad guys. At least, I'm hoping they'll be different. There's some similarities now that I think about it. Well, I'm hoping to get to write this story for some form of closure. Just like everyone else, I go through crap and I wanna share my feelings with other people. So I guess what better way to do that than inject them in an obviously fictional story that I have to make entertaining enough for people to want to read in the first place? Really, you readers are the closest to confidants that I have and all you have to do is read my stories. Although, I'm gonna let you guess which characters have my kind of issues.

4) Another story with a rating lower than rated M. This time, instead of a pokemon trainer's journey, it would involve mystery dungeon. It kind of still for closure that I hope to get to write this story but not as much as 3. Not to mention, I think I'd have more fun writing this.

5) A story that Eevee lovers would absolutely love. I don't involve any gay couples in because this story would have possibility one-shots. Like one chapter would be about a male Eevee and female Sylveon pairing and another chapter would switch it around, featuring a female Eevee and male Sylveon pairing. And I would be making one shot stories for every single possibility between Eevee and its evolutions when it comes to couples of two as well as switching their genders around. Additionally, for every pairing, I'd be putting them in a different plot from the others. So for my sake concerning time and writing and thought, I'm gonna refrain from gay couples. Please understand; it would be so much work even for me.

6) A story of a Bisharp and Infernape pairing. Now I thought a backstory I really like on the Bisharp's behalf and I really want other people to know about it. That is all.

7) A story about how a female Gliscor has her own harem of guys. The guys at one point literally fought over the gliscor like she was a prize in a competition and I'm hoping to make it funny rather than demeaning or offensive or wrong. The gliscor in question would protest and the guys who fought over her they way they did wouldn't force her after their little competition. If anything, the competition would be their way of coming to an agreement so the group could more or less stay intact. Regardless, I'd like pointers on how I can make what I want to happen, well, happen. Please and thanks.

8) A story about pokemon on another planet. I'll never get into how the pokemon are on another planet, just letting you know right now. I'll just focus on the plot that would take place on said planet.

9) A story about the trio fans call the three legendary beasts. This is a story I actually wanted to write for a long time. Since the beginning, actually. But, you know, things happen. Anyways, I wanted to make these legendary beast trio have, I guess, a kind of fetish. It's definitely something that their girlfriends had in common that attracted said trio to them in the first place. What am I talking about, you may be wondering? Well, the only way you'd find out is if I write the story.

10) A story that would be followed by another one. The first one would, like the one above, feature a legendary trio. This time, it's that trio in generation 5. You know, the trio of torsos of human-like beings on clouds where the lower half normally would be? Sorry but I don't know their fan nickname if they have one. Anyways, the story following that would feature a Jirachi and Darkrai pairing. I at least worked out a reason why Darkrai would have feelings for Jirachi but, as for the rest of the details, I wanna make this pairing work. If I get to write this story, then I'll work on making it work.

11) A story where a scizor is kind of pushed into a relationship with a Machamp. A big reason I'd want to write this story is because I realized by the time I made this story up in my head that I already depicted two Machamp in antagonistic roles in my earlier stories. I wanna try depicting one more positively. I just hope that, should I write this story, I don't fuck this one up like how I ended up doing with Ricardo...

12) A story based on birthstones. This was another story I had for along time, also around the very beginning. And I later thought how I can make the one-shot stories still have a connection despite each one featuring different pokemon and couples so that would be cool.

13) A story that have harems all over the place. Whether the harem owner is pokemon or human, whether the harem is reversed or not, I wanna include as many pokemon as possible, just as long as I can imagine the intercourse proceeding smoothly with all the members in question. And I would do every single pokemon type for the sake of getting as many pokemon as possible. It'd be tricky but I'd be willing to do it, should it get that far.

14) A story about a shinx having to choose between a meowth and a zorua. The main reason I have for wanting to write this story is the ending. I love the idea I have for the ending. I also wanna include an extra chapter after the ending chapter and I like what I have in mind for that, too.

15) Now this is the final one and this is likely the most shocking, I know. But I wanna do an Amedot fanfic. In fact, ever since the episode Too Short to Ride, I've been writing one and I'm still working on it at the time this chapter is posted. Not to mention, I became an Amedot shipper since Too Far. Although, to a lesser extent, I'm a Lapidot shipper and even a Jaspidot shipper, the former being since Barnmates and the latter being since Earthlings. Now the first two ships you may find understandable but, as for the last one, I used subtext. But long story short, as ironic as it feels for me to type that, I just want my little Peridot to be happy and find someone special to her as well as someone who'd find her just as special, like how Ruby and Sapphire are to each other. I just find the first two gems more likely to happen and the last one is likely just me being such a fangirl. I am, however, more anxious about this one. Not just because this would be the first fanfic about something other than pokemon but also that I'm hoping no one will flame me for this. That maybe impossible to ask since this story would be on the internet but, considering my strange taste in relationships depicted in stories, and the fact I'm aware of the show in question makes a clear message about consent being important, I'm not so sure whether or not to share it. See, I'd try my goddamn hardest to have the guilty party punished for their actions in the end. I'd tone down the undesirable things that I like to write about; while it may still be there, I wouldn't give it a lot of attention or put it in the spotlight. Yet I'm still worried over having people lash out at me because I'd be combining my weird likes with a show as good as Steven Universe. Yeah, I'm highly likely not the first one to do something like this but still I'd like to check if you'd actually want to read a Steven Universe fanfic of me.

So, that's it. That's everything I would have wanted to work on in the future, after I completed the unfinished stories I have now. But here's the reason I bothered listing these stories and why I wanna hear what the reading audience thinks. I wanna know if there's more people who wanna read them than people who don't. I'm aware that, by now, I take a long time to update anything, not alone write new stories. I wanna know if all of you, the readers, are really willing to wait for me to write any of this, if not all. I consider it important to know. Otherwise, after I'm done completing everything that's not done yet, I may call it quits after one one-shot story that would clearly bare out all the crap that somebody has to go through. I know this person well and they requested me to write down about the things they go through, no matter how long it would take for me to write it. So again, anyone who's interested in giving me an opinion, please do so through the PM box. Thanks, everyone!


End file.
